La herencia de la Luna
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Serie de drabbles. El hijo de un linaje puro, de un general cuyo nombre retumbó con fuerza entre todos los demonios. No deseaba ser una sombra, tampoco permanecer en la apacible tranquilidad de un palacio. Pero todo camino tiene un principio, y este es el principio de la herencia de la luna. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. I-Índigo

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecer a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa delMini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo I. Índigo.**

Los esfuerzos fueron en vano. A pesar de que los sirvientes trataron por todos los medios moverla de ese trono, ella insistió en que no necesitaba descansar.

Su vientre abultado, enorme. Su expresión cansada y molesta. Estaba siendo necia, pero sentía que si se movía, el cachorro dentro de ella no aguantaría más tiempo en su interior.

No quería. No cuando _él_ no estaba. Cuando le había prometido estar con ella y llevaba una semana de la supuesta fecha de regreso.

Porque los rumores de que un general había caído en batalla corrieron como pólvora.

La noche azulada, con tanta influencia sobre ella, inundándola de temores que se negaba a sentir. Tan azul, tan…

Índigo.

El niño moviendo sus entrañas, sus sentimientos, su alma. Descolocándola, haciéndole difícil mantener el rostro serio. A ella no le gustaba parecer débil, mucho menos que alguien más la viera así.

El padre ausente. El castillo lleno de personas que no lograban entenderla y unos cuantos que la conocían desde siempre.

Una nube se movió dejando ver a la anciana luna blanca. Galardonada por el color inusual del fondo. Pudo sentirlo.

Esa noche sería, ya no podría esperar más. Su hijo había elegido esa noche, dando muestra de su fuerza, aún antes de llegar al mundo.

No gritaría, cerca alguien correría hacia ella en cuanto moviera una mano. Se levantó con dificultad, obligando a un cuerpo con poco descanso a hacer lo extraordinario.

Pero no importaba; lo extraordinario era, para ella, lo natural.

Pronto era sostenida por un par de guardias, conducida a su habitación. Ahí esperaban las parteras, con todo dispuesto tan rápido como la alerta fue emitida.

El padre seguía sin dar rastros. Ni siquiera un mensajero que diera testimonio en su lugar.

Acostada en el lecho, siguiendo las órdenes de su instinto y las instrucciones de las que en su momento, la trajeron a ella al mundo. El aroma de su sangre embriagando su nariz, temporalmente incapaz de oler algo más.

El padre poniendo pie en su hogar después del viaje más rápido de su vida. Alertado por el aroma y las voces, sabiéndose privado de entrar al mismo cuarto que su mujer.

—¡Estoy aquí!— su voz como único recurso para alcanzarla, demostrar que no había roto su promesa.

Voz que retumbó en ella, que la hizo formar una diminuta sonrisa secreta. Justo a tiempo, el niño exigía un último esfuerzo para terminar de llegar.

Excluido de su propia habitación, sólo podía afinar su oído. Nervioso por el aroma y los gritos. El sonido de pasos, las mujeres entrando y saliendo.

Únicamente quedaba contar los segundos. Silencio. Uno… Y un llanto de se dejó escuchar con fuerza en el castillo.

¡Oh! Pero él podía sentirlo. Eso más que un llanto era un grito de guerra, un reto lanzado al mundo. El orgullo y la felicidad no le cabían en el pecho. Su mujer había completado de manera magnífica la obra.

Ahora podía entrar. Entrar y abrazarlos.

Porque índigo es majestuosidad, no melancolía.

* * *

 _Palabras_ sin contar todo lo que ya sabemos: 500, en serio.

Letra del día: I de Índigo.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin leernos! ¿No debería estar actualizando en lugar de endeudarme más? Pues… sí, de hecho. Pero meh, un rato de diversión es lo que me hacía falta. Y el foro ¡Siéntate! Siempre tiene algo que logra subirme el ánimo, además claro de que tienen a YumiPon y eso es algo como hacer trampa porque me engatusa para venir y tirar la flojera (?)

Gracias al fic de esta maravillosa semana INTENSA les traigo una historia que al momento de ser escrita cambió de destino. Se tratará de una historia sobre la infancia del pequeño Sesshomaru, hoy abrimos con su nacimiento.

Nos leemos mañana con la letra N. Gracias por pasarse, agradeceré infinitamente que me dejen un review.

Besos a YumiPon por siempre apoyarme y escucharme (échenle la culpa a ella de que yo esté acá dando lata).


	2. N-Nobleza

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecer a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo II. Nobleza.**

Telas ostentosas envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo, un espacio absurdo para dormir, incluso para un adulto. Juguetes varios, con los que un recién nacido no puede jugar aun. ¿Para qué tantas cosas? Todo era exagerado, inútil.

InuTaisho observó a su hijo, rodeado de brillo, igual que él mismo e Irasue cuando tenían su escasa edad. Un cachorro que si bien no era pequeño según las parteras, para él era una creatura extraña, diminuta y frágil. Una existencia que ocupaba con facilidad el regazo de su madre.

De la mujer que ahora miraba encandilada a su primogénito. La que nunca deseó descendencia con ahínco y ahora sostenía al niño como si fuera el más grande tesoro. Su mirada soberbia había ganado un peso más. Lo enternecía, y no sabía explicar por qué.

Se acercó a ellos, lo suficiente para poder abrazar a su mujer y colocar la cabeza en el cuello de Irasue, no sin antes retirar los largos mechones de cabello del lugar.

Empalagoso. También consciente de lo mucho que a ella le molestaba, e importándole poco.

Pronto se aburrió de admirar al bulto que respiraba tranquilamente mientras dormía. No deseaba fijar su atención en la habitación, llena de lujos que le causaban un ligero asqueo. Entonces su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la piel ajena. Ella se mantuvo quieta, en silencio. Tampoco lo rechazó, por eso llevó sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus pechos.

Mala idea. Empujó al cachorro de su sitio.

El niño abrió los ojos abruptamente. No lloró como sus padres lo esperaban. Los escudriñaba con la mirada… Maldita mirada heredada por generaciones. Habían interrumpido su sueño y parecía no hacerle gracia.

Abrió la boca en un intento de reclamo, pero su voz torpe sólo emitió un sonido gutural; provocando la risita de su madre.

No tardó en hacerlo volver a dormir.

—Puso la misma cara que tú si te despiertan a la fuerza—ahora se aseguró de recostar a su hijo en un lugar cómodo antes de cualquier movimiento en falso.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo no hago ninguna cara— fue veloz. Devolvió sus manos a la tarea que habían interrumpido. Su mujer se mostraba dispuesta y recuperada… Maravillosa.

Un juguete resbaló de su lugar y golpeó el piso. La mirada de los adultos se enfocó con rapidez al infante, esta vez sólo se movió. Pero era seguro que ante otro ruido se despertaría de nuevo, esta vez, probablemente sin tregua.

El general suspiró, estaba en territorio ajeno. Se puso de pie después que su mujer, y dio un último vistazo al cuarto.

—La nobleza puede llegar a ser una maldición… ¿no crees?— no pudo evitar soltar lo que llevaba rato atorado en su garganta.

Su mujer no respondió, permaneció estática frente a él.

—Confío en que Sesshomaru no será superado por esa maldición— su mirada seria, centrada en su esposo —. Después de todo, es nuestro hijo.

InuTaisho sonrió. No sólo era su cachorro, también empezaba a demostrar carácter.

Estaría bien.

* * *

Palabras: 496.

Letra del día: N de Nobleza.

¡Hola! Gracias por seguirme en esta aventura. Debo platicarles que Sessh es difícil hasta de bebé pero parece que me las arreglé ¿o ustedes qué creen? Déjenme un review para saberlo.

Y mil gracias a quienes ya se han animado, mis adoradas YumiPon y Ma'am Morgan.

Nos leemos mañana con la "T".


	3. T-Temas

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo III. Temas.**

Se secó el sudor con la manga antes de entrar en el palacio. Un poco de sangre seca entró en su ojo y tuvo que pestañear para deshacerse de la molestia. Con los pies tocando al fin su destino, se adentró en búsqueda de su mujer.

En cuanto la vio comenzó a solar la lengua, relatando con emoción lo que había vivido durante su travesía. Sin poder evitar que la alegría reluciera en sus palabras. No había forma de negarlo, él nació para la guerra, no para estar encerrado. Irasue siempre lo había sabido, incluso antes que él.

Cuando vivía miserable por un estatus que lo obligaba a no hacer nada. En pocas palabras ella simplemente le dio el empujón que tanto necesitaba.

Aunque odiara el temor que esa vida conllevaba, odiaba más ver el corazón de su esposo lejos, en un campo de batalla.

Transcurrieron un par de días, y él seguía hablando sin parar. El olor a sangre al fin se había ido, no el ejercicio, el entrenamiento ni una nueva fecha de partida.

Siempre lo escuchaba de manera atenta, aunque fingiera indiferencia InuTaisho era consciente de que tenía toda la atención de su mujer. Incluso a veces soltaba algún comentario. Pero últimamente, la notaba molesta… No. Era otra cosa.

—Ya no hables. Te he dicho que no debes mencionar esos temas con ese tono.

Al fin hablaba. Aunque la conociera mejor que nadie muchas veces le seguía pareciendo un enigma.

—¿Cuál tono? Sólo quiero que sepas cómo van las cosas en el _campo de batalla_ — buscó los ojos de Irasue, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—El que usas al hablar de batallas— sería lo único que mencionaría. Estaba harta de tener que repetirlo.

—¿Sigues con eso? Sesshomaru es muy pequeño para entender de lo que hablo, además…

—Los niños pueden ser más inteligente de lo que crees, InuTaisho. Sesshomaru no es la excepción— interrumpiéndolo y sacando a relucir su ego.

—No te entiendo.

Irasue le sonrió como si le contaran un mal chiste, pero era en serio que no entendía.

—Sesshomaru tiene la misma mirada que tú. Tiene la mirada que yo no.

Ahora caía en cuenta. De forma discreta le había revelado los temores que escondía. El mismo temor que ocultaba cada que lo veía partir.

Hubo silencio. Pero el cachorro lo rompió con sus balbuceos.

—¿Intentas hablar, eh?— Se agachó un poco para estar a su altura. Lo encontró enderezado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—E… E-pada.

Los ojos fijos en la cintura de su padre, en el objeto que reclamaba.

Su padre blanco. Emocionado y asustado.

Para su suerte su mujer se veía contenta, o al menos eso le pareció antes de que dejara de observar al pequeño en sus brazos.

Ups.

—Bi-bien, hijo. Ahora di mamá, o papá— por favor que alguien lo ayudara.

—¡Epada!— Eso ya era una demanda. Idéntico a su madre.

No había remedio. Iba a arder. Sabía que al final Irasue lo perdonaría, no sin antes darle un castigo.

* * *

Palabras: 498.

Letra del día: T de Temas.

¡Muchas gracias por estarme acompañando! Sobre todo a aquellas que me regalan un review, Ma'am Morgan, YumiPon y ahora Serenity Usagi. Nos leemos mañana.

Por cierto, puede que por ahora me esté centrando más en los padres que en Sessh. Pero es un bebé y lo seguirá siendo probablemente hasta el "final". Quiero alargar esta historia todo lo que la inspiración dé.


	4. E-Esfuerzo

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo IV. Esfuerzo.**

Bajo su pequeño cuerpo el suelo se miraba reluciente, reflejaba la luz del sol y su propia figura. Permanecía curioso, observando cómo sus movimientos eran imitados, descubriendo de a poco nuevos juegos.

Las voces de los sirvientes hacían de fondo, ir y venir de personas que siempre le rodeaban. Muchas veces hablando con él, reafirmándole la fortuna de haber nacido en tal estatus. Como si intentaran programarlo.

Entre el bullicio se destacó el sonido producido por la mujer que lo acunaba, llamándolo. Su fuente de alimento, aunque ya probara otras cosas; el origen del calor y el canto que sólo él conocía. Su madre. La que evitaba que lo ahogaran entre palabras sin sentido y mimos excesivos.

Desvió su atención del joven demonio en el suelo hasta el rostro perfectamente conocido, incluso con el tacto. Cerca de él un par de objetos a su alcance; sus piernas fuertes, pidiendo movimiento.

El llamado continuaba, su nombre pronunciado con firmeza y dulzura oculta.

Se sostuvo de la mesa de té con ambas manos, esperando a que su agarre fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Exigió a sus piernas ponerse en la posición que mantenía a los adultos de pie, sintiéndose entorpecido por las ropas que lo cubrían. Fue paciente, todo su esfuerzo puesto en no perder el equilibro y no ceder ante el minúsculo deseo de volver a la seguridad del suelo.

El llamado había cesado, la mujer mantenía el aire, como si con exhalar fuera a tumbar al niño. Él ni lo notaba, tan centrado en su cuerpo; miraba su destino, viendo frente a sí una distancia titánica.

Era ahora o nunca, cuando se sintió seguro soltó el agarre de sus manos y confió en la fuerza de sus miembros inferiores.

Un paso: Se sentía extraño y tuvo que poner fuerza para mantener la posición.

Dos pasos: Tambaleó un poco, mantenía los puños apretados, como si el aire lo pudiera sostener.

Tres pasos: Sus piernas temblaban, una de ellas más que la otra.

Perdió el equilibrio y acabó su proeza, de vuelta al piso. Eso es lo que esperaba. Pero en su lugar encontró a su madre, sosteniéndolo antes de que golpeara demasiado fuerte.

—Bien hecho, Sesshomaru— el dorado en los ojos de la adulta relucía. Orgullo y alegría.

Con lo que para él fue tan poco había logrado eso. Quería seguir intentando, quería llegar más lejos. Descubrir tanto como pudiera.

Ahora las manos más grandes tomaban las suyas, le daban un extra de apoyo. La habitación cerrada, sólo para ellos.

De estar sentado a estar de pie, salteándose el gateó. Eran tan joven y ya quería comerse al mundo…

* * *

Palabras: 437

Letra del día: E de Esfuerzo

¡Gracias por leerme! Sobre todo por dejarme un review.

Nos leemos mañana.


	5. N-Nubes

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo V. Nubes.**

Se sentía extraño, también un poco confundido. Todo comenzó después de la siesta, en el momento en el que despertó.

Su madre lucía ligeramente más alta, y cuando intentaba ponerse en pie, sus piernas parecían no entender lo que les pedía. No encontraba sus brazos en su lugar. Era difícil, todo él se sentía diferente.

De a poco la incomodidad fue desapareciendo. Andar en cuatro sólo requería de un poco más de coordinación. A cambio se le premiaba con agilidad, como si ese extraño estado fuera completamente natural.

Porque así era, sólo que él no lo entendía.

Se topó con un espejo, no pudo encontrar el típico reflejo imitándolo. En su lugar, una bolita blanca que insistía en también copiarle, detrás de él una cola danzante.

En la sala del trono, lugar favorito de su madre y sitió común de juegos para él, podía observar el cielo despejado. Ver las nubes, siempre llamándolo.

Ahora incluso el reflejo era parecido a una nube. Esponjosa y blanca.

Le negaban el paso. Desde que había logrado dominar sus miembros inferiores un montón de guardias siempre estaban bordeando las orillas de su morada. Incluso la mujer que era tan parecida a él lo mantenía lejos, alegando que ya llegaría el momento. Que esperara más.

Igual no lograba comprenderlos.

Era un llamado que provenía más lejos del horizonte. Allá, donde él no sabía que los metales chocaban, el valor se retaba y sólo los aguerridos se mantenían en pie.

Donde una nube tan pequeña como él aún no encontraría lugar. Debía crecer, convertirse en un cúmulo cuyo tamaño fuera poco comparado con el poder de la tormenta que podía desatar.

Jugueteó en el área delimitada, dando saltos, correteando y haciendo cuanto quería. Fortaleciéndose sin saberlo.

* * *

Palabras: 290

Letra del día: N de Nube

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta pequeña travesía (mentira, la verdad no quiero que sea pequeña). Sobre todo a mi adorada YumiPon fiel lectora y batería de mis buenos ánimos.

Nos estamos leyendo mañana.


	6. S-Sobreprotección

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo VI. Sobreprotección.**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Intentar el mínimo movimiento ardía hasta el hueso. Un mar de personas estáticas a su alrededor, quedas, a la espera.

Una demonio anciana revisándolo con gesto preocupado. Sus padres esperando alguna respuesta, aferrándose al otro con fuerza. Una madre que intenta mantenerse firme y no romper en llanto, como si nada pasara. Un padre que quiere sostenerla y evitar que se rompa, sin hacerlo él mismo.

—Me temo que nada podemos hacer. Sólo queda esperar— al fin los encaraba, con el rostro tan dolido como el de ellos —. Mis disculpas, mis señores.

Hizo una reverencia y se colocó al lado de los demás sirvientes, con la cabeza baja.

Sangre pura. Sangre fuerte… Sangre demasiado peligrosa para ser abundante en el mundo, siempre equilibrado y regido por sus propias reglas.

Fue concebido sin ser esperado, muchos años habían pasado sin que el matrimonio diera frutos, en realidad no era un plan porque eran conscientes de la dificultad. Fue acogido y recibido con los brazos abiertos, ignorando el bien sabido riesgo de nacer tan poderoso.

Muchos morían a los meses de nacidos, otros antes de los dos años, todos sin explicación o cura.

—…Abua— los labios resecos, dando el máximo por una palabra. Y otro poco por estirar los brazos a su madre y al hombre tan familiar a su lado.

Pronto encontró alivio en el regazo que exigía. El sueño era demasiado, cerró los ojos.

—Va a estar bien…— más que afirmar se convencía a sí mismo.

—… Lo estará— una respuesta igual a la suya.

Unos cuantos se salvaban. Como ellos, sus antecesores y los de otras familias.

—Esta tela es de tierras muy lejanas— la mirada clavada en la ropa nueva.

—Irasue… No fue por eso.

—También los juguetes.

—Por favor, Irasue— buscaba en vano su rostro —. Tan sólo, escúchame. Sabíamos las posibilidades, no podíamos encerrarlo en una burbuja.

—Cuando se mejore, más te vale revisar todo lo que traigas. No digo que dejes de traer cosas —de pronto la tenía clavada en su pecho. Con una mano intentó alejar a los sirvientes, entonces notó que ya se habían ido.

—Lo haré.

En silencio llegaron a su habitación, con el niño en brazos, más templado.

Un poco de tranquilidad llegaba con cada grado que salía de su cuerpo.

Linaje de poca descendencia, baja natalidad y supervivencia. A cambio, una vida longeva y extraordinarias habilidades para los que se aferraban. En consecuencia, un poco de sobreprotección durante la etapa más vulnerable.

* * *

Palabras: 417

Letra del día: S de Sobreprotección.

Muy bien, en esta ocasión un capítulo con una teoría loca. La línea sanguínea y raza de Sesshomaru son muy fuertes, imagínense muchos de ellos en el mundo, sumado a la laaaarga vida que pueden llegar a tener. Los humanos estarían muertos hace mucho. No sólo Sesshomaru, también otras razas igual de fuertes deben tener el mismo problema. Para empezar, la baja fertilidad de sus hembras (sus machos ya vimos que andan muy bien, ¿No, papi Taisho?); y luego, que una vez nacido el bebé aún haya probabilidades de que sólo muera, sin más ni menos. Me gusta el drama, para qué negarlo. Por suerte Sessh lo logró y lo tenemos sexy y coleando (?).

En fin, mil gracias por leer, sobre todo por dejarme sus reviews. Besos a mi adorada YumiPon y a la Capitana, porque sé que en cualquier rato se pasa por acá.


	7. A-Altura

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

Este fic participa del **Mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!**

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo VII. Altura.**

La fila de guardias, imponente y siempre cerrándole paso al cielo, se estaba abriendo. Una simple orden dada con gracia había bastado para que el paisaje fuera despejado.

Quería correr, ansiaba jugar ahí. Pero debía reprimirse, mostrarse tan digno y calmado como la mujer a su lado. Era pequeño, los sirvientes se lo dejaban muy en claro cada que lo mimaban o halagaban, no cumplía un año de vida. Él no quería ser pequeño, quería ser grande.

Que el sonido de su voz en una palabra, o el simple movimiento de una mano, fueran capaces de mover montañas.

Las pesadas capas de ropa que cubrían a su madre se arrastraron hasta llegar a los límites recién despejados, hasta que el sonido de la fricción cesó y ella se dio vuelta para observarlo. La tela acolchonada que siempre la cubría se movía con gracia ondulante, una escena hipnótica que no lograba entender del todo.

—Ven, hijo.

Esa no era una orden, era una invitación. Fuera del límite la mano era estirada hacia él, que aún permanecía adentro "en tierra". No dudó en acercarse, justo antes de tomar la mano de su madre un viento frío lo golpeó en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el piso era diferente ahí, invisible. Cuando sacó uno de sus pies también descubrió que no podía sentirlo.

La mano lo tomó a él. Jalándolo con delicadeza hacia el pecho en el que aun cabía.

—Todavía no te soltaré, quiero que te vayas familiarizando.

Sólo entonces dejó que su curiosidad lo condujera a mirar hacia abajo. A un mundo inmenso, lejano y aparentemente pequeño. Impresionante, a la par, imponente.

Se agarró de la ropa de su madre con fuerza. Ella sonrió. Después de todo, era un bebé. No importaba cuando rápido quisiera conquistar el mundo, estaría un rato más entre sus brazos.

Lo mimaría tanto como quisiera, igual no lo recordaría en un par de años más.

Ya que sintió a su hijo en calma comenzó a moverse lentamente, notando como de a poco el pequeño reconocía el elemento, se acostumbraba. Sus movimientos finalmente hicieron dormir al infante; ya no se sostenía, ahora descansaba tranquilo, dejándose a merced de las alturas.

En unos años no recordaría eso. Recordaría la sensación de flotar, y en otros pocos echaría a volar lejos de casa. Porque era igual a su padre, no habían nacido para estar dentro de un palacio, sino combatiendo.

Debía disfrutar la mínima fracción de su vida en que su hijo cabía en su regazo… Aunque siempre tendría cabida ahí.

* * *

Palabras: 426

Letra del día: A de Altura.

Y con este capítulo doy por finalizado el Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Peeeero, no el fic. Al fic le queda mucho por delante, eso me gustaría mucho.

Sin embargo, seguiré repitiendo I-N-T-E-N-S-A para que el reto y objetivo original quede intacto. Será algo difícil, pero creo que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Debo agradecer -como siempre- a YumiPon, mi amiga, mi apoyo, mi hermana de otra madre y además lectora fiel. Quien además, hoy está de cumpleaños (besos, preciosa). Ella fue la que me incentivó a anotarme al reto y gracias a ella nace un nuevo proyecto. No termino de agradecerte.

También gracias al foro y a la Capitana. A las que me dejaron un review durante la travesía también les doy gracias.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Se merece un review? No muerdo. Recuerden que si agregan a favoritos y dan follow sin dejar un review, un pequeño bebé demonio de sangre pura tiene menos probabilidades de evadir la muerte de cuna (?).


	8. I-Ímpetu

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo VIII. Ímpetu.**

El palacio era enorme, los pasillos largos y había una infinidad de movimiento todo el tiempo. Día y noche.

Ya podía mantener su cuerpo levitando durante distancias cortas, las piernas completamente dominadas no dejaban de corretear. Ese mundo estaba lleno de juegos, de posibilidades. Los guardias seguían negándole el paso al cielo, pero no importaba. Tenía tiempos para ser libre, evadir la barrera.

Siempre bajo miradas vigilantes. Que al mismo tiempo se mantenían bajas.

Tenía dos lugares favoritos: La sala del trono y su habitación. En ambas solía haber quietud, lejos del estridente bullicio que se dejaba escuchar en el resto de los lugares.

Su madre siempre lucía magnífica, queda. Defendiendo con orgullo su deber, aunque no lograba entender cuál era.

Pero incluso ella era más ruidosa cuando su padre llegaba de sus largos viajes. Era ligeramente más habladora… Más sonriente. Más natural.

El aroma de sus padres estaba por todos lados. No podría olvidarlos ni aunque dejara de verlos un siglo, no cuando el aroma estaba grabado en él mismo.

Hoy era uno de esos días, un día ruidoso. Su padre llegaba a casa.

Imitaba a su madre, en la misma pose erguida y neutral. Su padre llegó directo hacia ellos, tomándolo primero a él y luego a la mujer a su lado. Apachurrándolos, asfixiándolo con una sensación que si bien no era desagradable, no le terminaba de gustar. Quizá porque era demasiado.

A su madre parecía divertirle ver sus refunfuños, y a su padre parecían no importarles.

Teniendo tan cerca el cuerpo de ambos y sus ropas, pudo sentir la esencia impregnada en el atuendo masculino. Era leve, habían intentado quitarla, pero ahí estaba. No sabía lo que era.

Puso atención a los ojos del mayor. Brillaban. Brillaban de una manera diferente, como si aún ardiera en ellos alguna sensación apremiante.

Quería irradiar esa emoción.

Empujó con fuerza a su padre. Quería observarlo mejor.

Cuando el agarre cesó se vio de vuelta en el piso. No alcanzaba, el adulto era muy alto, más que su madre. Necesitaba elevarse, más de los pocos centímetros que alcanzaba normalmente.

Concentró su atención a la altura que deseaba llegar; sus padres le miraban atentos. Ella esperando, animándolo con la mirada; él confuso, sin saber qué es lo que estaba viendo.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, pasaron la distancia acostumbrada y continuaron elevándose hasta lograr con gran ímpetu su cometido.

El dorado en los ojos de su padre ahora centellaba distinto… Eso no era lo que quería ver. E igual no pudo seguir observando, ahora estaba de nuevo oprimido por los brazos del mayor.

* * *

Palabras: 432

Letra del día: I

Ya ven, les dije que quería continuar esta historia. Por ahora el primer capítulo para continuar el camino y además dejar claro que no bromeaba (?).

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a YumiPon y al anónimo que se animó a decirme lo qué le pareció mi historia. Temo informarles que muchos no ignoraron la advertencia de los pequeños demonios.

Tú no seas cruel, un favoritos/follow es dejar a un sangre pura a merced de la muerte de cuna. Además (como dicen muchas de mis compañeras) es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo.


	9. N-Nocivo

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia. Hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo IX. Nocivo.**

Una de las mujeres que lo cuidaba yacía en el piso. Respiraba trabajosamente, como si algo la asfixiara. El cubo de madera en sus manos se deshacía haciendo un sonido serpenteante.

Otra de las sirvientas lo miraba con una expresión asustada al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras intentaba cubrir con sus manos su nariz.

Se puso de pie, incómodo por la mirada que no dejaba de seguirlo con tanto temor. Intentó abrir la puerta de su habitación, ir a su otro lugar favorito, pero en lugar de eso el papel se deshizo al poco contacto con sus manos. La delgada madera imitó a la del juguete que momentos antes sostuvo.

Tras los pedazos de la puerta logró ver la figura de su madre. Erguida y perfecta.

No había temor en el dorado. Lo levantó en brazos, no pareció importarle que parte de sus ropas fuera deshecha también.

La sirvienta se descongela y le grita algo en advertencia a su señora. Él no entiende toda la frase, pero una palabra llama su atención, y al parecer, también la de su madre "Nocivo". Así lo llamó.

Los ojos de su madre irradian lo que su rostro intenta ocultar. Con él en brazos da la espalda y da un orden a los guardias. La mujer pide clemencia mientras es arrastrada lejos de su vista. La demonio en el suelo es socorrida mientras ellos se alejan.

—Imperdonable— sabe que no habla con él porque el tono es más elevado de lo que requeriría —. Está bien, es sólo que es demasiado pronto, hijo. Pero todo está bien—. Ahora sí hablaba con él, sosteniendo una de sus pequeñas manos con la propia —. Vamos a trabajar en esto. Respira, tranquilízate. De seguro que no te agrada que esto esté en tus manos.

Hace lo que su madre le aconseja, sintiendo de a poco el calor en sus manos desaparecer, volver a la normalidad.

—Bien hecho— su madre le sonríe, pero él no puede evitar desviar la mirada a la mano que lo sostuvo. Está enrojecida, con pequeñas burbujas y tiembla como si tuviera frío.

Pero hacía calor… ¿Eso era lo que dijo la sirvienta? Un aroma concentrado de esa mujer invadió la estancia. Su madre arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

—No respires demasiado de esta esencia, hijo. Podría hacerte daño.

Continuaron el camino hasta el trono, por lo menos ya no había miradas que lo incomodaran.

* * *

Palabras: 402.

Palabra del día: N

Oh, sí. Continuo esta hermosa travesía (?).

Muchas gracias como siempre a mis adoradas lectoras que dejan review: YumiPon y Ma'am Morgan, me hace muy feliz verlas fangirlear conmigo, hasta hacen que me den ganas de dibujar. Ustedes sí quieren a los demonios bebé y les dan oportunidad de vivir jajaja.

Nos leemos en el próximo (puede que pronto, puede que no).

¿No sabes qué poner en un review y por eso no dejas uno? Puff, eso no es excusa, en mi sensual perfil hay un link que te llevará a una hermosa guía que te enseña cómo.


	10. T-Tierra

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes es de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo que sí es mío es la historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

* * *

 **La herencia de la Luna.**

 **Capítulo X. Tierra.**

Miraba a su alrededor totalmente intrigado, sus sentidos estaban experimentando algo distinto. Olores desconocidos, la textura sólida bajo sus pequeños pies, los sonidos de otras criaturas, el paisaje tan extraño: Ahora las nubes estaban arriba, no a sus pies o al alcance de sus manos.

Y en la lengua tenía una rara sensación a causa de los olores intensos, casi palpables en su lengua. Asqueándolo un poco.

—¿Qué te parece, Sesshomaru? Aquí es donde se lleva a cabo la verdadera acción— su padre parecía alegre y animado. Inhalaba profundo mientras estiraba los músculos y daba un rápido vistazo a los alrededores.

Él en cambio, seguía intentando acoplarse a ese lugar, probablemente se le notaba incómodo, porque el hombre que lo había llevado ahí lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó a su altura —No pongas esa cara, hijo. No querrás pasar encerrado toda tu vida en ese palacio. Sé que es extraño, pero pronto te acostumbrarás. ¿Quieres entrenar con papi, no?

"Entrenar" esa palabra le gustaba, asintió con la cabeza y harto de ser cargado comenzó a levitar, esperando que con eso el mayor al fin lo soltara.

—¡¿Por qué tú y tu madre son tan huraños?!— InuTaisho hizo un puchero resignado y soltó a su hijo, quien lentamente descendió de nuevo, haciendo una mueca cuando sus pies redescubrieron la textura rígida en ellos.

—Se llama tierra, mira— el mayor se agachó, tomó un puñado de dicho sustrato y lo dejó caer lentamente frente al pequeño que miraba atento todo lo que él hacía —. Esta tierra a veces se mezcla con la sangre y el sudor, hacen un aroma totalmente distinto.

Los ojos más jóvenes brillaron cuando su imaginación recreó el aroma. Trayéndole tiernos recuerdos y sentimientos de búsqueda de aventura. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios y provocó la sonrisa del mayor.

—Creo que lo entiendes— la sonrisa de InuTaisho se borró por un momento e hizo un gesto más serio —, hay otra cosa hijo: Los humanos, Sesshomaru, hu-ma-nos— remarcó con sus labios cada sílaba —son impredecibles y misteriosos. Débiles y de vida corta pero nunca debes confiarte de ellos…

Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido. El discurso del mayor era demasiado complejo aún para que él comprendiera. Veía los labios de su padre moverse, hacer gestos que iban de la seriedad a la diversión. Aburrido.

Después de algunas pláticas y actividades el día llegó a su fin y él estaba elevándose de nuevo hacia las nubes. Abrazado al cuello de su padre miraba por encima de su hombro, a la distancia y sobre la tierra, divisó una figura que temblaba aterrada al verlos a ellos subir. Le provocó desconcierto y asco. Sus extremidades eran similares a las suyas pero había algo en la esencia ajena que era notoriamente distinto. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, al despertar probablemente estaría en su palacio, en la comodidad del hogar y lejos de esas extrañas criaturas que temblaban cual hoja de papel desgarrado.

* * *

Palabras: 499

Letra del día: T

Cuando la inspiración me ataca debo aprovechar y escribir así que también les traigo esta bella actualización. Gracias a quienes me siguen acompañando: Mi hermosa Yumipon, y a quienes se suman a la aventura les invito a dejar review, en mi perfil tengo un link a un enlace en donde encontrarán ayuda para redactar un review que les ayuda a expresar lo que los escritos (no sólo míos) les provoquen.

Ahora, este capítulo me quedó algo corto para lo que quería expresar, pero parte del reto es mantener en 500 palabras o menos cada idea. Aun así me siento satisfecha, espero sea de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer hasta acá.


End file.
